


【贱虫盾铁】【Superfamily】感冒进行时

by dessert



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But the team is obligated to give him a hard time, M/M, Superfamily, Wade's a sweet boyfriend, especially when they walk in on him in bed with Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: “Wade。”“Mr. Rogers。”他们的眼神交汇，一个平静外表下怒火汹涌，一个抖得像是只将要被开膛破肚的鹿。“我相信你有一个不穿衣服躺在我儿子床上的理由。”





	【贱虫盾铁】【Superfamily】感冒进行时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828114) by [DarkMoonMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden). 



今天唐尼生日，这篇虽然是贱虫的但也加了盾铁戏份，姑且就当个生贺吧，等几个星期后我把另一篇盾铁主cp的文发上来。

另外，复联四的新预告真的给我们盾铁女孩喂了好大一口糖啊！！！

呜呜呜，漫威总算做了回人

“Do you trust me?”“Yes,I do.”

请你们原地结婚吧！我已经快要幸福到升天了！！！

——————

“Wade。”

“Mr. Rogers。”

他们的眼神交汇，一个平静外表下怒火汹涌，一个抖得像是只将要被开膛破肚的鹿。

“我相信你有一个不穿衣服躺在我儿子床上的理由。”  
——————  
“Peter，你还好吗？”

蜘蛛侠迅速地把已经昏迷的罪犯裹成粽子，当Tony担心的声音透过耳麦传出来时，他正好熬过一阵恶心。

“我很好，Tony。”他重复了一遍过去一个小时内说过无数次的回答，试着控制住自己的烦躁感，这将是他最后一次表现出自己的不舒服......“只是感冒而已。”

“别逼自己，Peter。”Jessica站起来，把手搭在Peter肩上，“如果你想回去休息，没关系，我和Steve会接管这儿的。”

“不用，”他伸展了一下酸疼的手臂，有点疲惫地说，“就快结束了，我能忍受。”他艰难地吞咽了口唾沫，润湿干涩的喉咙，“只是，我可能需要明天一天，呃，或者更多天的病假。”

“完全可以，Peter。”Steve说，Jessica已经跟着警察离开了。“但你现在就得回大厦。”

“是的。”金红铁甲从天而降，Tony落在他们身边，面甲上移露出他带着星星笑意的脸，“我看到你差点三次撞上同一栋楼。小宝，你现在还能走直线吗？”

“求你，别说了。”Peter咕哝着，尴尬又气恼。

他的身体几乎是尖叫着要他回家睡觉，或者屈服于睡魔，直接在警车后座凑活一下。这听起来很棒，但他的良心不会让他不战而退，还会对他唠唠叨叨（很像May姨的声音）注意生活，努力工作。

然而，当Natasha威胁要打昏他把他拖回大厦时，那声音瞬间安静如鸡。

最后一次确认过复仇者们靠自己也可以后（为什么要他确认？）Peter背起背包，荡着蛛丝向大厦“飞”去。几次晃荡后，他立刻在一个小巷子的角落处停了下来。 

 

GOD！他怎么会觉得当一个人站着都能吐出来的时候荡蛛丝回家会是件挺正常的事！蠢透了，蠢透了，蠢透了......

 

当Peter觉得那股汹涌的反胃感已经消退后，他翻开背包扒拉出手机，打给了哈皮，报了街名让他来接。哈皮表示五分钟后到，如果堵车就六分钟。

Peter从包里那处牛仔裤和连帽衫，套在制服上，再把头套扯下来塞进包里。哈皮还有五分钟才能到，但世界已经开始模糊，他的头正向外辐射着难以想象的热度。

 

在开车的过程中，哈皮一直透过后视镜苦恼地观察着他，问他是否感觉良好，或者会不会想吐。Peter咕哝着回答他，把前额靠在冰凉的防窥探玻璃车窗上。

 

他们到了。哈皮把车停进大厦的地下车库，扶着Peter进电梯，不停地唠叨着Peter应该好好照顾自己，而不是拖着生病的身体保卫纽约。只有四分之一的声音透过重重迷障传入Peter的耳朵，这位少年机械地上下摆动着头，假装自己与他达成一致。

 

一回到他的楼层，Peter就跌跌撞撞地直冲浴室，抱着马桶吐得稀里哗啦。哈皮焦急地在他身后绕着圈走来走去，贾维斯的声音突然从头顶响起：“是否需要为您接通班纳博士？”

 

“是。”“不。”

 

哈皮难以置信地看了Peter一眼。“你在开玩笑吗？”他皱起眉，“你病的很严重！吐到连一个音节都发不出来了！贾维斯，打给班纳博士。”

 

“已经为您接通。”

 

“但是——”Peter微弱的抗议声淹没在又一轮的呕吐中。

 

“我想说闭嘴的，但你的身体已经很好地执行了这一命令，所以——”哈皮耸耸肩，“你待在这儿，我去接班纳博士。”Peter勉强挥了挥手算是同意，他现在也就只能做出这样的动作了。

 

结果Bruce去了印度一个偏远的村庄，帮助治疗一种突然出现的疾病，手机信号并未覆盖到该地区。哈皮无奈否定了贾维斯的提议，并另外派了一队神盾特工去找他。

 

接下来几小时内，Peter都神志不清。他隐约意识到，当他的胃终于安分一点时，有人把他抱回了房间，妥帖地安置在床上。后来，不知道过了多久，他又被调成坐姿，一只手给他喂了水服了药。

 

当他终于感知到周围的环境时，一只清凉的手舒缓地穿过他的头发，旁边坐着一个人。他呻吟一声，把整张脸压在那只冰凉的手上，手的主人松了一口气。

 

“小宝，”Steve低声问，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

“糟透了。”Peter呜咽一声，仰面朝天，“现在几点了？”

 

“才七点。你只睡了几个小时。”Steve伸手从床头柜上拿下一个药瓶，倒出两粒药。

 

Peter觉得自己的喉咙犹如火烧。“我能先喝点水吗？我真不觉得我还能忍下去......”

 

“当然可以。”Steve走开，哪里一杯水回来，后面还多跟了条尾巴。钢铁侠脸上和胳膊上沾着机油，头上戴着护目镜。

 

“嘿，老爸。”Peter向他打了个招呼。Tony紧紧握住儿子的手，俯身在他额头上落下一吻。

 

“你怎么样了，小宝？”Tony问，靠着他的丈夫坐在Peter床边，“贾维斯告诉我你烧到103华氏度，半小时就吐一次，你不知道我和Steve有多担心。”

 

“我，呃，现在感觉好多了。”他笑了笑说，“我不大记得，我是在卫生间吐的吗？”

 

“是的。”Steve说，有点揶揄地笑着摸了摸Peter的脸颊，“但有几次没有。”Peter厌恶地做了个鬼脸，抬手捂住了眼睛，“哦，好极了，它有多糟？”

 

“Jessica拒绝踏进那里，直到它彻底消毒。”

 

Peter突然想假装一个恶作剧，但他喉咙口的收缩最终使它弄假成真。Tony跳下了床，Steve眼疾手快地在他面前放了个垃圾桶。

 

“Easy，esay，只是病毒发作导致程序错误。”父亲们叹了一口气，放松了紧绷的肩膀。

 

Tony和Steve陪着Peter待了几个小时，不是和他们的儿子聊天并尝试让他吃一点东西，但在下一波反胃到来之前他最多只能咽下半片吐司。Jessica和Thor也来看望他，坐了一会儿就走了，而Tony不得不赶去实验室阻止一场爆炸，甚至连Logan在X战警的任务结束后也打电话送来了他和Scott及其他队友的问候。说实话，Peter对这么多人的关心震惊了。

 

他觉得在这么被溺爱下去不行，好说歹说用休息的借口安慰了众人。他打了个哈欠，找了个能让自己呼吸稍微顺畅点的姿势，慢慢沉入了无梦的睡眠。

 

一段时间后，他被一阵轻微的敲击声和咬牙切齿的低骂吵醒，思维和行动都因为酸疼的肌肉慢了一拍。他挣扎着让自己坐起来，准备对付那个不知来意的闯入者，疯狂地担心着为什么贾维斯没有提醒他。难道那个人的技术已经高到足以屏蔽贾维斯了吗？

 

“Wade？！”

 

雇佣兵在面罩下笑了。他身上的制服破破烂烂，沾满了泥，两只脏兮兮的鞋子贴心地扔在了窗外，枪放在Peter的书桌上，暗示他刚刚结束了一个工作。“嘿！昏昏欲睡的蜘蛛宝贝儿，惊喜吗？”

 

“你在这儿干什么？”Peter气愤地咳了几声，“爸爸和父亲说下次他们要是再在这儿看到你就把你炸了。”

 

“嘘！”Wade说，他的手在空中挥了几下，“没关系，被炸了我也能在一周内全长回来。最重要的是，你、生、病、了！生病加重音宝贝儿。而我是你的男、朋、友！男朋友也加重音。如果我不来看你，我算什么男朋友！”

Peter皱起眉头：“你从哪儿知道的？......算了我们以后再讨论你的跟踪狂倾向。”她抿了抿嘴唇，“Wade，你得走了。这里是复仇者大厦，充满了超级英雄，还有一个掌管着整座大厦、随时能向他们报告的AI。”

 

“啊，贾维斯不会那样做的。”Wade肯定地说，亲热地敲了敲墙壁，“你会吗？”

 

贾维斯冷冷地回答他：“我保留这些信息只是为了Peter少爷的幸福。在Sir不主动过问的前提下，我不会主动泄露。”

 

“哦，你的态度真伤我心。”

 

“Wa——de！”Peter无奈地呻吟一声，拉长了声音喊他的名字。他捏了捏鼻梁，试图止住头痛和恶心。

 

“没关系，宝贝儿。”Wade说。他摘下面罩放在床头柜上。“我保证在你的Superfamily发现之前就离开。别让你聪明的小脑瓜胡思乱想，更别为我担心，现在最重要的是让你重新活蹦乱跳起来。”

 

Wade开始脱衣服，Peter不情愿地往后退，给他空出了一半的床。他知道当他的男朋友下定决心要做什么事时，和他争论基本没用。他能感受到头上的神经怦怦直跳，然后是一阵疼痛。Peter挣扎着爬到床边，勉力拉过垃圾桶，再也无法忍住汹涌的反胃感。Wade冲到他身边，焦虑地拍着他的背，轻轻摇晃着他，完全忽略了自己还是裸的。

 

Peter熬过这一阵，喘着粗气指着他的衣柜：“裤子！”他了解Wade，这个白痴无疑打算裸睡。他妈该死的（Holy Zeus：神圣的宙斯啊）如果大厦里，随便谁，发现Peter的床上有个裸睡的Wade，他们会把雇佣兵撕成碎片，装进密封小袋子里送到另一个国家......不，说不定是送到另一个宇宙。

 

他希望他能笑着说这只是个玩笑，但是Natasha和Bruce——天杀的，Bruce居然也站在他们那边！他明明应该是在反对杀戮的那一个——甚至创建了一个相当详细的、全方面分析了他们的手段和方案的，主题介绍，还带着操蛋的逼真到不能再逼真的三维模型。

 

Wade爬到他身上，躺在了靠墙的一边。谢天谢地，他听Peter的话至少穿了一条运动裤。热源一来，Peter就本能的蜷缩在他身边，下半身缠紧了他的腿，双臂搂着Wade伤痕累累的躯干。

 

“你摸起来暖融融的，蜘蛛宝贝。”Wade说，鼻子扫过Peter柔软的头发。Peter只是发出软乎乎的小奶音，紧紧抱着他的男朋友。

 

男朋友，真是个美好的词。

 

“我的体温会降下来的。”他咕哝着说，“嘿，我这样你不会生病的是吗？”

 

“应该不会。”Wade耸耸肩，“即使我生病了，一天左右也就好了，你知道的，自愈因子。”Peter轻哼一声，闭上了眼睛。

“好吧，我懂你的意思，‘这真的非常、非常糟糕’。”Wade大声笑起来。

 

过了一会儿，Peter突然一挣，溢出一声微妙的鼻音，他懒洋洋地推开Wade的脸。“别这样呼气。”Wade深深的笑了，胸膛震得Peter手臂发麻，胳膊酥的冒出了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“住手。”

 

“什么？”Wade装傻道，从Peter敏感的后颈到凹陷的腰窝，他戏谑地转动着手一一抚摸而过，粗糙的伤疤磨得男孩皮肤发痒。

 

“我觉得我的胃还没消停呢，现在这具身体可受不住你挑逗的折磨。”Peter难受的哼唧几声，抓住Wade的手直接放在了后腰处，当然，没管Wade悄悄向下移了几寸的动作。“等我病的不那么严重的时候我们再做。”

 

Wade报紧他，把头埋在Peter的脖子里。“哎。”他说，用鼻子轻抚Peter的脸颊，痒痒的感觉让生病的男孩发出微弱的笑声。

 

“天呐。”Peter笑眯了眼睛，他有点惊讶有点惊喜地说，“你好乖，Wade。今天你表现得好好。”

 

Wade看起来很害羞。“别说了。”他咕哝着，蹭了蹭Peter的鼻子。

 

“你脑袋里的盒子们又出来了吗？你好像还没怎么和他们聊天。”

 

Wade漫不经心的回答：“没，他们会等我睡着后自动跳出来，现在他们正憋着一肚子吐槽呢。”过了一会儿，不知他脑子里的声音么回应了什么，Wade低低笑起来：“他们也很担心你，所以这会儿都沉默了，不想打扰你。”

 

“太好了。”Peter动了动，把他抱得更紧，“我还以为他们不喜欢我。”

 

“哦，甜心，你认真的吗？他们为你着迷，宝贝，别多想，他们和我一样爱你。”

 

Peter禁不住满脸的笑意，他抬头“吧嗒”一口亲在Wade下巴上，说：“Wade，谢谢你来看我，我真高兴见到你。”

 

“不用道谢，亲爱的。”Wade真诚地说，“我永远在你身边。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你，Peter。”

~~~

“Wade。”

 

“Mr.Rogers。”

他们的眼神在空中交汇，一个平静外表之下怒火汹涌，一个抖的像是只将要被开膛破肚的鹿。Wade紧张的吞咽口水，紧紧的搂住了身边睡着的超级英雄。

 

队长紧绷着下颌做了个手势，他眯起眼睛：“我相信你有个不穿衣服躺在我儿子床上的理由。”

 

现在他妈的太早了，他脑子一点都不清醒，。德熬了大半夜照看Peter，确保他没事，在他呕吐或者止不住咳嗽时温柔的安慰他。他甚至溜出了一次房间，给Peter拿了一杯温水和一块毛巾，帮他清理掉呕吐物，并换上新的垃圾袋。Peter语无伦次的说Wade的声音让他感觉好受点，所以Wade不停地说话，声带被磨得沙哑粗粝，自愈因子都来不及治愈。现在他想起来了。也许这就是为什么Steve Rogers会走进儿子的房间。

 

“呃，”别搞砸了别搞砸了被搞砸了。“是这样的，我看见——听见——贾维斯——”

 

“谎言，Rogers先生，我没有说过。”

 

“闭嘴！你没在帮忙！该死的烤面包机！那个，不管怎么说，我，呃，听说听说Peter不舒服，所以我昨晚来看看他......然后，不小心......睡着了？”他脑袋里的盒子兴奋地狂呼，因为他控制住了自己，没有提到美国队长的肱二头肌，也没有夸赞他儿子的屁股有多可爱。

 

“所以你‘看望’他的时候到底发生了什么？”Steve压抑的声音近乎咆哮。

 

“只是......说话？”

 

“说话。”Steve侧身站在门口，重复了一遍，他像头侵入领地的雄狮一样舔了舔自己尖利的群犬牙，“啊哈。”令人难受的沉默又笼罩了这个房间，只有Peter在睡梦中呻吟着翻了个身，把头埋在Wade脖子里，腿也缠住了Wade的双脚，沉默悄悄的破碎了。

 

Wade肯定超级英雄们也会得动脉瘤，shit，他怎么会从现在联系到那个鬼玩意儿的？

 

“我们现在先不讨论这个问题。”Steve平静地说，“我们等Peter醒了再说，我要听听他的看法。我会先让他离开，你和Clint和Natasha进行一场‘谈话’，明白了吗？”

 

“Yes，sir。”雇佣兵呻吟一声，头轻轻地撞在墙上。Steve大踏步离开了这个房间，回去把他的丈夫从被窝里拖出来。

 

Peter发出来一声喘息的轻笑：“我叫你在他们发现之前离开。”

 

“我现在更喜欢你生病时的样子了，你这个小混蛋。”

 

Wade放开他的男朋友，开始穿衣服。他脱下Peter的运动裤，套上自己破破烂烂的制服。当一切都准备完毕后。他抓住Peter的肩膀，使劲儿地吻了他。

 

“如果我被阉了，你知道我能解决的，千万不要停止我们的性生活好吗？”

 

Peter做了个被恶心到的表情，轻轻锤了一下他的手臂，站起来换上家居服，然后抓住他男朋友的手把他拖进了客厅。在那里，复仇者们全员集合。杀气腾腾地等着他们。

 

Wade被推到一张椅子上坐下，Thor双臂交叉站在他面前，后面Peter正在大声说服他的父亲们和家人们。不，他和Wade没有发生性关系；不，雇佣兵没有在他睡觉的时候骚扰他；以及，是的，他们只是抱着而已。

 

“我病得很严重，动一动都觉得恶心。”Peter直截了当地说，“你们真的觉得我有精力和Wade做爱吗？”每次他说到“sex”这个词时，Steve都忍不住皱眉，Clint站在旁边，向Wade怒目而视。

 

果然最溺爱Peter的Tony是最先屈服的那一个，说他们确实信任Peter，也相信他说的话，但他们不相信死侍，并且想和他单独谈谈。

 

“好吧好啊。”Peter举起双手，“但你们不能伤害他或者杀了他。”

 

Clint看上去像是被冒犯了：“我们不会做那种......”尾音消失在Peter和Natasha的冷眼瞪视下。

 

Tony和Steve抓住Wade的胳膊，把他拖进了Tony的工作室。Peter想去追他们，但Jessica和Coulson——鬼知道他从哪里冒出来的——把他拉了回来，胡乱扯了个看医生的借口把他带走了。

 

医生诊断他患了一种很严重的病毒，需要大量的休息，这几天内不应该再出任务。（说实话，这医生真的不是串通好了的吗）Peter对他的话左耳进右耳出，急急忙忙地问贾维斯他的家人们有没有伤害Wade，还是说雇佣兵已经死了？

 

当贾维斯宣布“会议”结束时，Peter正站在电梯里，Jessica在他身后求他耐心等等，别急火攻心又加剧了病情，当电梯门打开时，Wade正笔直地站着，在客厅里等着Peter，其他复仇者们聚在餐桌旁吃早饭。Natasha脸上的笑意让Jessica瞬间明白了这又是个皆大欢喜的结局。

 

“他们说了什么？”Peter担心地问他，上下检查他男朋友身上有没有出现新的伤口或血迹。

 

“没什么。”Wade慌忙地说，笨拙地握着Peter的前臂。他犹豫了一下，然后降低了声音：“别担心，亲爱的，真的没那么糟。你的家人非常爱你。”Peter还是有点生气，他嘀咕了几句小抱怨，又希望他的家人们能尽快适应有Wade的生活。

 

“你想留下来喝杯咖啡吗？”Peter边走向厨房边问。Tony斜靠在一边盯着Wade，见状给了他一个异常凌厉的眼神。

 

“我很乐意。”Wade拦住Peter伸向咖啡机的手，“但请允许我自己来，你只要放松地坐在沙发上好好休息一下。”Peter惊讶又感激地笑了笑，走回客厅并打开了电视机，当Tony点头表示赞同时，Wade在心里小小地欢呼一声“Booyah！”

“他们有点可爱。”Jessica低声对Steve说，看着Wade蹭到Peter旁边，悄咪咪伸出胳膊搂住他的肩膀；而Peter放松地靠近Wade的臂弯，和他共享一杯咖啡。

 

Steve翻过一张书页，嘴角露出一丝微笑。“我也这么觉得。”他低声说，“但别告诉Tony。”


End file.
